narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shadow Striker Demon Ninja
The story begins with a not-so-average Jounin-rank rogue ninja named Kosanku Kuriyama(who's profile can be found here;User:Roxas5000). He is hunting Orochimaru and currently travels the Land of Fire, making his way to Konohagakure. He has lost all memory of his life before his awakening of his true power due to Orochimaru's Cursed Seal of Heaven being placed on him. He is not so good at talking with people and will often cause severe injuries to others if they try to figure out his agenda without his consent. It is currently unknown if he will ever find that special girl in his life due to being alone for most of his life. Will Kosanku exact his revenge on the people who hurt him? Only time will tell. Kosanku has a traveling partner named Scarr who has a similar mission to Kosanku. They are friends, but have only just met. They met in the middle of Kosanku's journey to Konoha. Since Scarr has only been in Futago and he Guardians HQ, he asked if he could accompany Kosanku on his journey to Konoha. Scarr is overly excited about being out of Futago and is being very rowdy. Unlike Kosanku, Scarr has a wife and two kids, so he is not wondering about who he loves. Scarr just wants to help Kosanku with anything he can, because they are friends. As they head towards Konoha, Kosanku sighs and says to Scarr as they are sparring and he pins him to a tree, *Konkai wa boku no kachi da ne?"("Doesn't it seem I am the victor?")(note that Kosanku has a tendency to say things in Japanese as he is fighting another person. This is just one of his many sayings.) Kosanku then laughs and releases Scarr. As they continue to walk, they soon reach the gates of Konoha. "Soku da!"("There it is!") Scarr runs to the gates, with Kosanku running along with him. Scarr pays no attention to the guards at the gate as he rushes past them. But Kosanku takes out his ID and shows it to the guards The guards let him enter, and they watch as Kosanku sprints off towards Scarr at Tsunade's office. Kosanku stops at the office door and knocks. He hears a slow 'Come In', and opens the door to see Scarr in a chair, blabbering on about life. Kosanku sits down in the other chair, ready to tell Tsunade his 'report'. "Lady Tsunade, Orochimaru is aiming for another attack on the village." Kosanku says calmly. "Very well. We must fight." Tsunade says. Kosanku stands up. "I will take him down. Scarr, I'll need your help as well." Kosanku says as he looks to Scarr with a determined expression. "Take as many Shinobi as you need." Tsunade says. Kosanku takes a battle stance, extending the katars hidden in his wrist guards. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade. Assemble a team of your finest Shinobi. We're going to need them. Get that Kakashi Hatake fellow to join us as well." He says as he retracts the katars back into his wrist guards. Category:Fanon Story